The Peace During The Storm
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako's out on the streets in Republic City while a Hurricane is coming; he doesn't come home so Korra decides to go looking for him. The Avatar is determined to find her boyfriend & she is determined to tell him a very important secret she just found out. Now, the two are out of the streets during a storm; can they both survive this dangerous storm? Will the they find each other?


**Heey everyone! So, this just some short story on the Legend of Korra –Makorra- ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**This story was inspired by the nice Hurricane Sandy we're having now lol x]**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_The Peace During The Storm."_

_. . ._

The storm is coming and everyone knows it. The sky is dull and dark; black and dark grey are covering the black sky and the moon is now completely covered.

The wind is blowing throughout the city; the wind is so powerful that it's knocking trees over and destroying the city.

Rain. Rain is pouring down from the grey clouds and is almost flooding Republic City. Who knows? Maybe by the time the Hurricane fully arrives the entire city _will_ be flooded.

The buildings are shaking and swaying back and forth. People are panicking and freaking out; everyone is scared to death . . . and the storm isn't even here yet.

Korra is sitting on the jet black couch in her and Mako's apartment; the apartment that they just bought together and now they're living together.

The Avatar sighs and looks back out the window, "Where are you?" Korra mumbles to herself.

Korra hated that Mako was being forced to work on the night that the storm is supposed to come . . . the night the Hurricane is supposed to arrive and do its damage on Republic City.

Lin told Mako that she needed officers on the streets to make sure everyone is safe and no one is out, but Korra tried to tell Lin to not let Mako do the job, but Lin didn't want to hear it. The firebender, however, did promise his girlfriend –his girlfriend for three years now- that he would make sure he would come home at ten . . . it's ten-thirty now.

The Hurricane is supposed to come at eleven. Korra is now way passed worried.

"Come on, Mako . . . where are you?" Korra says again to herself. She stands up and sighs, she prays to the Spirits that he's alright and he's almost home.

There are many reasons why Korra's worried about Mako, he's her boyfriend, he's going against a Hurricane and he's a firebender, she loves him . . . but there is one reason that is really bothering her and that one reason is making her more nervous than usual.

She's pregnant.

Korra's been feeling sick lately and she decided that while Mako's out doing his job . . . that she would take a pregnancy test. So right now, Korra knows that she's pregnant . . . but not Mako. He has no clue.

It is now starting to get closer and closer to eleven and Korra can't wait any longer for her boyfriend to come home. She needs to go out and find him.

The Avatar grabs her jacket, puts her boots on and then leaves the apartment to go searching the rainy streets for her boyfriend.

Korra runs outside and instantly the rain slams against her tan skin. Korra actually flinches at the pain because the rain is so hard. The rain is pouring and thunder roars throughout the city sky.

Nothing is going to stop Korra from finding her boyfriend . . . nothing is going to stop her from being with him and telling him that they're expecting a child . . . not even a storm . . . not even a Hurricane.

***With Mako.***

The wind is strong and the rain is hard. The firebender is walking through the streets of Republic City; completely lost. The firebender usually knows his way around the city and he usually doesn't get lost, but because the rain is so hard and thick, it's hard for him to see.

Mako has his red scarf tightly around his neck and he's looking down at the ground; he's very cold and tired.

He knows the storm will be arriving very shortly and that he needs to get indoors . . . if he doesn't then the Hurricane will rip him into pieces and kill him.

However, nothing is going to stop Mako from making it home. He is determined to make it home to his girlfriend that he loves so much and he is determined to be with her . . . to protect her from this storm. The firebender knows that his girlfriend is scared of storms and she hates them so he is determined to make it home to her and make sure she's alright and safe. On the other hand, though, he doesn't know she's now out in the storm searching for him.

"D-don't worry, K-Korra . . . I'll b-be home s-s-soon." Mako mumbles to himself, his teeth chattering because is completely freezing out.

Mako is walking the dark streets, hoping that he's going the right way and that he's almost home. While walking, the water on the streets is starting to rise and between the wind and the rain, it's making it hard for the firebender to continue walking. His bright golden eyes squint, trying to see what's in front of him through the rain and then the next thing he knows, his foot steps in a small whole and he trips and twists his ankle.

"Ahhh! Ow, damn it!" Mako yells and moans at the pain. He tries to stand back up, but just to his luck, his foot is stuck. The best part is, the water is rising more and more and the firebender can't stand up . . . and he isn't a waterbender . . . this can't end well.

Mako huffs and continues to try to pull his foot out of the hole, "Damn it, Mako!" Mako begins yelling at himself as the water rises up to now his waist, "Ugh! Damn it! Come on!"

***With Korra.***

Korra is using her waterbending to try to prevent the strong, hard rain from hitting her body. "Come on, Mako . . . where are you?" The water is getting higher and Korra is starting to fear that something happened to her boyfriend.

The Avatar runs through the dark streets and she has on hand on her stomach as she runs.

"Hang in there, baby, everything's going to be okay. I promise you and soon you'll meet your daddy." Korra mumbles to her unborn child and continues to run through the high water. Korra bends the water to the side so she can run faster, but every time she bends the water to the side, more just reappears.

The wind is whipping Korra's hair back; the wind is picking up branches and leaves and they're flying in the air. Some branches and leave are hitting Korra's body and between dodging the branches and the leaves, she loses focus on bending the water and massive amount of water comes flying towards her and sends her flying against a brick building.

Korra's hand instantly drops to her stomach and she sighs, "This is going to be harder than I thought, baby. Don't worry, though, I'll take care of you."

The Avatar stands back up and then starts bending the water out of her way and she starts to run down the streets again, still searching for her boyfriend.

**. . .**

The storm is finally here. The Hurricane is now in the middle of Republic City and is destroying the streets and the cars and whatever else is in the city and not safe indoors.

Korra is now using all four elements to protect herself from the storm. She's using waterbending to prevent the rain from hitting her and she's using it to move the water that's on the streets out of her way, she's using firebending to keep herself warm, she's using airbending to try to keep the wind calm and not blowing herself away, and she's using earthbending to help steady the buildings and cars that are very tempted to go flying or falling.

The waterbender refuses to give up her search for the firebender and then . . . she sees a red scarf flying in the air, being carried by the wind.

Korra's eyes widen, "Mako!" Korra runs towards the scarf and jumps in the air –using her earthbending to give herself a boost- and grabs it.

Korra stares down at the red, soaked scarf and she shakes her head, "No . . . no, damn it, Mako, where are you?!"

Korra holds the scarf tighter in her hands and she sprints off with watery eyes, "I'll find you, Mako . . . I promise you that."

**. . .**

The storm is only getting worse and worse by the minute. The winds, the rain, the thunder, the lighting . . . everything . . . everything is getting worse. By the way it's looking, the Hurricane isn't going to die down any time soon.

While running through the streets, the water is up to Korra's waist. The Avatar is now practically swimming through the water and then her foot feels something.

Korra quickly bends the water out of the way so she can actually see the bottom of the water and she can actually see the street. Once the water is completely out of the way, Korra gasps when she sees Mako, lying on the street.

"Oh my spirits, Mako!" Korra cries out and drops to her knees beside Mako. She bends the street up and makes it surround her and Mako so it keeps the water away.

Mako's eyes are closed and Korra shakes her head, her eyes becoming watery, "M-Mako?! W-wake up! Please!" Korra shakes her boyfriend awake, then she notices his ankle trapped in the deep hole.

Instantly Korra bends the earth around his ankle so she can free it, then she starts to bend the water out of his lungs. Once all the water is out of his lungs his amber eyes begin to open and he begins to cough up some of the remaining water.

"Mako! You're awake!" Korra cries out and immediately wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. It's pretty hard for them to hear each other over the loud winds, the thunder and the storm, so right now they just whisper into each other's ears and hold each other tightly against one another.

"W-what are you doing out here?" Mako says with a shaky voice, his body still shaking from the cold.

Korra is about to answer, but then the thunder roars and makes Korra jump.

"We should get out of the storm before talking. Can you walk?" Korra asks as she bends away the earth wall she made around them.

"I-I think so." Mako replies with an unsure face. Korra helps Mako stand and together they start to walk through the water and somehow they make it to their apartment.

Slowly the couple enters the apartment, Mako balancing his weight on Korra and Korra is trying to hold in her own pain that she experienced while out in the storm.

Once they're fully in their apartment, Korra places Mako on their couch and then she shuts the door with a sigh. Korra bends the water off of her and Mako then she leans against the wall and moans at her own massive pain she's feeling.

Mako cocks his head to the side and his eyebrows knit together, "What happened to you?" Already he is starting to warm up and feel a bit better.

Korra walks over to the couch and then lies down on it next to Mako. Mako wraps his arms around his girlfriend and he presses her body close against his, "You okay?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders and close her eyes. She's finally having her peace during this crazy storm. "Well . . . while I was out in the storm looking for you I kind of was attacked by the wind, branches, leaves; you name it. However, it was so worth it. I was so worried about you."

Mako kisses Korra's temples and his voice is filled with guilt, "I am so, so sorry you had to go out there in this kind of storm because of me. I'm so glad you're okay though."

Korra then remembers the _thing_ she has to tell her boyfriend and she bites her lip and she sits up on the couch. Mako's eyebrows are knit together and his face is filled with confusion, "What's wrong?" Mako questions as he, too, sits up on the couch.

"Um . . . Mako . . . there's something I found out while you were out at work and . . . I don't really know how to tell you this." Korra says with a nervous voice and as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Korra . . ." Mako begins, but Korra cuts him off, "Remember how I've been sick lately?"

"Korra . . . are you alright? What's going on? Please tell me you're okay." Mako says, his amber eyes burning into her ocean blue ones.

"Mako, I'm pregnant!" Korra blurts out and Mako's eyes widen.

"You're- you're w-what?" The firebender stutters, completely shocked.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks into Mako's golden, bright eyes, "I'm . . . pregnant."

"Oh . . ." Mako says, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know if you're happy or if you want this baby, but I-" Korra's rambling is cut off when Mako's lips slam against Korra's and at first the Avatar is a bit shocked, but then she happily replies with the same amount of passion in the kiss.

Finally, this is their peace they've both been dying to have during this crazy storm.

Once they break apart Mako and Korra both smile at each other and laugh. "So . . . you're happy?" Korra whispers and stares into Mako's bright, shining eyes.

"Happy? I'm more than happy. I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom! We're- we're finally going to start a _real_ family together!" Mako yells with a wide smile on his lips. He kisses Korra again then he places his hand on top of Korra's stomach. Korra smiles and places her hand on top of Mako's.

"I love you." Korra says with a smile.

Mako smiles and strokes Korra's cheek with his thumb, "I love you too."

The two then share another long, passionate kiss. They both lie back down on the couch and continue to kiss and be with one another. Both of them are completely blocking out the loud sounds of the wind, the thunder, the Hurricane, the storm . . . everything. The only thing that matters right now is each other and their unborn child.

This . . . this is finally their peace during the storm.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys!**

**Okay, I'll admit it, this is **_**not**_** my best story I've written, but I liked the idea, but the story just didn't come out the way I planned it too. So, sorry about that, but I do hope that you still sort of liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! ^_^**


End file.
